What You Do To Guys
by Michelle Felton
Summary: Hermione is HG and you can just guess who HB is. They share a dormitory and it's about halfway through the year. Will turn out HGDM. Fights for HG between RW,DM,and my charecter who will come into play later. Draco is somewhat OOC. HBP not considered.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I haven't written anything in a while and I'm sorry. If anybody actually cares. I started to write a new story and decided to post it. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy or anyone else. Except my original character that will come into play later. This is the only disclaimer I am writing.

Chapter 1

...Can you hear me? I wonder if you even see me here. You've always been an ass and I wonder if it was a cover up. Has it been? You seem so different away from your friends at least when you think no one is watching. I wish you could always be like that, but I know that won't happen. I can dream right? Well, you're walking in now. I guess I'll continue this entry later.

Love,

Hermione

Hermione shut her little black journal and got up off the common room couch. She was about to walk up the stairs, when she noticed that Malfoy had yet to insult her. She turned toward the portrait and noticed him lying on the floor. She dropped her journal on the floor by the couch and ran to him to check his pulse. _Ok at least he's not dead._ She tried to drag him before she remembered her wand. She then levitated him to the couch and walked to the 'kitchen' that was in the head's room. It wasn't really a kitchen, just enough for their basic needs if they didn't want to go to the Great Hall. She got a glass of water and a damp rag.

When she got back, he had some hair that had trickled onto his face. She gently brushed it away and then dabbed his face with the cool cloth. She seemingly stirred a little and Hermione stopped and backed away. Draco quickly sat up and then realized that was a mistake.

"Owww."

"Lay back down. I'll get you some Tylenol."

"What's Tylenol?"

"Something to help your headache." And she walked to the kitchen.

"Whatever. Give me it." She handed him the pills and the glass of water. "Thanks I guess."

"Sure thing I'll just go to my room now." He grabbed her arm.

"Why do you think I was passed out?"

"I just figured you were drunk."

"What if I was to tell you that it was my father?" That he beat me because I don't want to be a death eater. And that I like someone he doesn't think I should."

"And who might that be?" Hermione asked.

"None of your business mudblood." Draco growled. "I'm going to bed now."

"Fine, see if I help you again." She started to walk up her stairs.

"I never asked for your help did I?"

She stopped and turned around, "No, I guess you didn't. Next time I'll just leave you passed out on the floor." With that she turned around and walked to her room. She grabbed her towel and P.J.'s and went to get a shower. She pressed play on her c.d. player and Amy Lee's, lead singer of Evanescence, voice rang out singing "Imaginary". Hermione stepped in and began singing.

"Draco had a door connecting to the bathroom and could hear everything that Hermione was singing. He was about to sit up and cast a silencing spell on the door, but before he could, her voice lulled him to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was Saturday, Hermione woke up and went down to the Head's kitchen. SHe got herself a bowl of Lucky Charms and sat down on a couch with her newest edition of Hogwart's a History.

"Still a bookworm I see mudblood." Draco said as he came down the stairs in his silver boxers. Though Hermione knew he had nice abs, she would never admit it.

"I've asked you time and time again to put a shirt on when you come downstairs. Nobody wants to see that except you and Pansy."

"Whatever." He walked to the kitchen adn got himself some bacon and eggs. He then deliberately sat down on the couch oppostie her.

"Why won't you wear clothes?" Hermione asked.

"Is that what you call what you're wearing?" Hermione was wearing a pair of booty shorts and a cami.

"Yes, at least I am completely covered." She got up and began walking to her room.

"Just barely." He got up and walked over to her then pinned her to the wall. "You can almost see your butt, as I noticed this morning, and that shirt could very easily slip down, or even off." She seemed to be trying to sink into the wall to get away. "What are you doing?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then leave me alone."

"Oh, but that's no fun. It's much more fun to tease you."

"Let me go." She tried to push his arm away, but he was too strong. He leaned down and began to kiss her neck. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He mumbled while continueing ot kiss ehr.

"Let me go!" He stopped.

"Fine. I'll get you later." He let her go and she ran to her room. "I'm going to show you what you do to guys. Especially when they sleep two rooms away from you and can't have you." He yelled up the stairs after her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter that I was begged for. After this, I'm not sure when I'll update because I have exams next week.

Chapter 2

When Hermione got to her room, she flopped on to her bed wondering what Malfoy meant by his last comment. _I'll have to write this in my journal later tonight. Right now I have to get dressed and meet Ginny for our weekly trip down to Hogsmeade. _She got up off her bed and grabbed a pair of dark blue hip huggers and a long-sleeved red sweater. She pulled her curly hair into a ponytail, grabbed socks and went downstairs. She sighed with relief when she realized Malfoy had left the common room. She grabbed her black boots and sat down on the couch. She put her shoes on, grabbed her cloak and walked out the portrait.

"Damn her for being so hot." Draco said to the empty common room as he walked out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks to warm up a tad. They ordered some butterbeers and sat down in a booth.

"I'm so glad Dumbledore let us do this. We never get to hang out away from Harry and Ron anymore." Ginny said.

"I know. I miss my female companion. Now, I have to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. I don't know what to think, and I need advice."

"Oooo do tell."

"Ok, well this morning Malfoy and I got into another argument about the fact that he should wear clothes. And he decided to say that he didn't think I was clothed either. Well, I got up to leave the common room and he pinned me to the wall and began kissing my neck..."

"Oh my god."

"So then when I got away. He yelled the stairs 'I'm going to show you what you do to guys. Especially when they live two rooms down from you and can't have you.'"

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"What? No, that can't be."

"Yes it can." She then lowered her voice to where Hermione could barely hear. "Ron's not going to like this."

"What did you say? What do you mean Ron's not going to like this?"

"Well... just forget I said anything."

"No, you tell me right now!"

"Ronlikesyou." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ron likes you. But you can't tell him I told you."

"Fine, just like you can't tell Harry and Ron anything that I told you."

"Alright. Now you said you needed advice."

"I just don't know what to do. If I should just avoid the common room."

"I don't know." They walked out and went shopping.

--Meanwhile with Draco--

Draco was cleaning the common room, just looking or something to do. As he did, he noticed a little black book under the couch. He pulled it out and began to read it. About an hour later, he was still reading, _Damn this girl has had a lot go on in her life, _Draco thought. The he heard the portrait open and shut. He threw the book back under the couch saying he would read it later.

"Hey Malfoy, this is going to sound strange, but have you seen a black journal?"

"No."

"Ok then. Never mind. Before I go, what was this morning about?"

"Nothing...just nothing."

"I don't think it was nothing. Especially with the last comment you made."

"It was nothing Granger."

"Fine whatever. I'll bug you about it later." She walked to the bottom of her stairs.

"Wait before you go," He walked up to her, "I wanted to give you this." He then leaned in and kissed her. She quickly pushed him away and smacked. Then ran upstairs to her room.

"Oh great, what have you done this time Draco? Probably ruined every chance you never had with her." He then walked out of the common room to go talk to Blaise. He needed someone who would understand what he was going through.


End file.
